Crossover High
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: [Discontiuned] A high school for special kids what is live like in Crossover High? Crossovers between Inuyasha, FullMetal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, Witch Hunter Robin, Escaflowne, Twelve Kingdoms, Hellsing, Ranma 12 and Ghost In The Shell.
1. New Kid

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the many (hey that rhymes) anime series used in this fiction and if you've read my Fruits Basket story you'll know that I only own Trini (and Paul) and the many fan girls.

**IAG- ok well just so you know I changed majority of the charrs ages so that they're all freshmen ages so whatever and I pair almost EVERYONE! Oh and below is the info to see what grade each are in and what group they're in, which is either GG (Girl's Group) BG (Boy's Group) E (Evil) P (Preps), O (Others).**

Freshmen 

Inuyasha Tashio, BG

Kagome Higurashi, GG

Sango Slayers, GG

Miroku Baka, BG

Kikyo Ho, P 

Koga Mutte, O

Yuki Sohma, BG

Tohru Honda, GG

Kyo Sohma, BG

Hatsuharu Sohma, BG

Momiji Sohma, BG

Trinity Ayai, GG

Hitomi Kanzaki, GG

Van Fanel, BG

Dilandau Albatou, E 

Seras Victoria, GG

Yoko Nakajima, GG

Robin Sena, GG

Haruto Sakaki, BG

Michael Lee, BG

Yukira Dojima, GG

Ranma Saotome, BG

Akane Tendo, GG

Edward Elric, BG

Winry Rockbell, GG

Paul Annoy, O

Julia Pawn, O

Fan Girls, P

Sophomore 

Naraku Oniguno, E

Kagura Oniguno, E

Kana Oniguno, E

Akito Sohma, E

Allen Shezar, BG

Arucard Hellsing, BG

Keiki Kirin, BG

Enki Taiho, O

Amon Orbo, BG

Miho Karasuma, GG

Motoko Kusanagi, GG

Bauto Tachikoma, BG

Roy Mustang, BG

Riza Hawkeye, GG

Scar Ishbal, E

Gluttony Homunculus, E

Junior 

Sesshomaru Tashio, O

Shoyru En, O

Lust Homunculus, E

Envy, E

Others 

Kohaku Slayers

Merle Kitt

Ukyo Kuonji

Shampoo Amazon

Alphonse Elric

Teachers 

Miss. Rockbell, Mechanics

Mr. Sohma (Hatori), Science

Mr. Zaizen, History

Mr. Daisuke, Social Studies

Mr. Dornkirk, Language Arts

Miss. Kaede, Home Economics

Mr. Rargason, "Special" Ed and Gym

Ms. Hinako, Math

Ms. Ashi, Principle

Ms. Ayai (Ranisan), Substitute

Welcome to Crossover High the high school for "special" teens, our program includes demons, witches, cursed, and others. Please remember our school is a disciplined, quiet school for respectable teenagers.

"GO LONG!" a football whizzed past Kagome's head as she sneezed _do you ever get the feeling someone's saying something about you_? She looked around for her best friend Sango.

"Kagome!" she turned around to she Sango trying to get through the crowd, they finally got to each other "it seems like a mad house……. Scratch that it seems more a mad house then usual."

"I think it's because Ms. Ashi is gone for the day," Kagome said closing her locker.

"Yeah that too" Sango followed Kagome as they walked to their next class "I'm so glad I switched schedules with Seras she may like gym in the beginning of the day, but I'd hate to be ordered around by Rargason in the morning."

"Amen" Kagome agreed they were on their way to History taught by Mr. Zaizen who seems to hate everyone supernatural.

"Hey guys wait up" a voice shouted behind them as Akane hurried to catch up.

"Hi Akane" Kagome said as she caught up.

"Whew I personally am in no mood for Zaizen" she said as they begun to walk again.

"We were just talking about how lucky I was to switch schedules with Seras" Sango explained to there other friend.

"Nice move didn't you have gym 1st hour?"

"Yeah that's why I'm so happy instead of killing myself first thing in the morning I got Math."

"Well I had Home Economics 1st" Both Kagome and Sango's eye twitched slightly at the mention of Akane's cooking.

"It's inhuman to have Zaizen before lunch he always find a way to gross you out" Kagome said remembering yesterday.

They all reached the classroom and walked in they sat down next to each other (IAG-lucky seating arrangements I'm always as far as possible from my friends ) Zaizen was writing on the board something boring.

"Lord now what are we in for" Sango groaned.

"I think its Africa or something," Kagome said thinking.

The bell rang and a few late students rushed in getting the evil eye from Zaizen.

"Too bad none of our other friends are in this" Akane complained.

"Like who Ranma" Kagome asked with fake innocence.

"NO!" Akane yelped getting an evil look from Zaizen, she hissed in a quieter tone "I meant like Hitomi or Tohru, but if we're on the subject of the guys what about Inuyasha or Miroku?"

"Then we'd never be able to learn they'd interrupt the whole time causing a riot," Sango said leaning back in her chair.

"In Zaizen's class are they even that brave?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe if they had Haruto or maybe Kyo" Akane said shrugging.

" Class I'd like to introduce our new students" Zaizen (IAG- yes I call the teachers by their last name so sue me!)

That got the entire class's attention the last new student was some nerd who was eaten by a demon a week later.

"May I introduce Julia Pawn and Paul Annoy" there were two teens standing by him one was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and the other was a boy with slightly gelled brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well one looks like a Jane Doe and the other looks like a wanna be Brad Pitt" Akane whispered.

"Well Paul go sit next to Alex and Julia go sit next to Sango" Zaizen ordered they did what they were told "and I have to go copy some papers I'll be right back" he left the room.

"Hi I'm Sango Slayers" Sango said as Julia sat down.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi" Kagome continued.

"And I'm Akane Tendo" Akane finished.

"Hello I'm Julia Pawn…do you think you could help me fit in I really don't know anything about this school."

"Do you know about how it's "special"?" Sango asked.

"Yes I do, I' here because I'm very good at potions and this is the only school that teaches that."

"We're human………just so you know" Kagome said.

"Oh good…I'm a little scared to meet a demon or cyborg" Julia said a little embarrassed

"I guess we could help you out a bit" Akane said.

"Thank you so much if I may ask why are you guys here?"

"Well I'm a priestess, Sango's a demon slayer, and Akane's a skilled martial artist" Kagome replied.

"Hey do you know the Paul guy?" Akane asked.

"Yeah we went to the same school we're sort of friends but he's a bit of a playboy" Julia answered.

"Oh that's never good" Sango said as Akane groaned a bit as Zaizen walked in.

"45 seconds" Akane warned.

"Till what?" Julia whispered.

"You'll see" Kagome whispered back.

The door suddenly opened and a girl that looked a lot like Kagome walked in her hair was messed up and her lipstick was smeared. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top she waltzed in.

"Kikyo Hore you're late AGAIN" Zaizen said.

"Oh I'm sorry I lost track of time while……well you know" she gave a fake blush.

"Is she saying…." Julia began.

"No it's just an act for popularity that's Kinky-Ho the "queen" of the preps otherwise known as Queen Whore and her little followers the Whorettes."

"Oh…….." Julia was lost fro words as Kikyo sat down.

"Well class as you can see on the board we have a test today so clear your desks."

"Test?." Sango's eyes widened.

"Reality comes closer" Akane began.

"A TEST?"

"And rears it's ugly head" Kagome finished.

Sango hit her head on her desk repeatedly until the test was laid before her.

"Julia and Paul you may skip this test for now."

They all began their test's (except Julia and Paul) which a few mutters once and a while for the next hour of a scary test silence (IAG- we've all heard it and all know what it is, just the silence is enough to scar you for a test)

"Ok put your pencils down NOW!" Zaizen ordered everyone did instantly. He collected the tests super fast.

"So Sango how'd you do" Akane asked.

"…………ok……..I guess" Sango answered.

"Um do you know what class is next" Julia asked.

"Co-Grade lunch" Kagome answered.

"Co-Grade?"

"Yeah all the grades have lunch at the same time (IAG- I know I know but oh well)" Sango said.

"O………….." Julia thought about that.

"Come on come on bell ring already!" Kagome said.

As is answer to her prayers the bell rang and they all picked up their stuff.

"So Julia where's your locker?" Sango asked.

"It's 342" she replied.

"That's around ours" Kagome said they all went to their lockers and met up again.

"Do you think I could have lunch with you guys" Julia asked.

"Sure I guess" Akane said shrugging.

"We can introduce you to the group" Kagome said.

"Group?"

"Yeah our very large group of friends you see there are seven dorm buildings one of them all of us gal pals live in the other one all the guy friends live in, strangely enough only the people in our group live in those two dorms."

"I have Dorm Joy" Julia said.

"Ah that's not our's but you can still hang with us if you want to know we're in Dorm Serenity" Sango said.

"Are you guys going to buy lunch" Julia asked noticing how little they had for lunch.

"Ha-ha no the food here moves, Tohru usually brings enough for everyone" Kagome laughed.

They all walked into the VERY loud lunchroom "there's the gang!" Akane said.

IAG- HAHAHAHAHA review if you want to see what happens next! 


	2. Meeting The Gang

**Disclaimer- I only own my OC!**

**IAG- well yes I know I didn't add some charrs but OH WELL! And I forgot to add that Stalkers are also freshmen, well thanks for the review the special thanks goes to….**

**Sakimi1014- thanks -**

The lunchroom was packed and there was one table that Akane had pointed to, they all walked over.

"Hey Kagome" a silver haired boy with dog-ears greeted them.

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said standing next to him "this is Julia Pawn a new student let me introduce you to the gang." First she nodded at Inuyasha "that's Inuyasha" (IAG- I'm not giving the last name that would take too long) she then pointed at a black haired guy next to him "that's Miroku beware he's a pervert"

"I'll have you know I'm a respectable high school student," he said as his hand slowly moved to Sango's butt.

"You PERVERT!" Sango punched his on the head…hard.

Kagome then pointed at the other black haired guy pulled back into a braid "that one's Ranma." Then at a blonde his hair also pulled into a braid "the short one's Ed."

"Who are you calling short!" he yelled getting a scary look on his face.

"The blonde mechanic freak next to him is Winry his girlfriend," she said as the girl looked up from some metal thing she was taking apart and smiled. "The one in the red sleeveless shirt is Van," she said toward the chopped black haired boy. "The girl with the tarot cards is Hitomi, Van's girl," she said toward the short brown haired girl. "The orange next to her is Kyo" toward the orange color haired boy who just glared. "The girl next to him is Tohru" toward a long brown haired girl with yellow ribbons in her hair.

"Oh hello it's very nice to meet you," she said bowing her head slightly.

"The boy that looks like a girl next to her is Yuki her boyfriend" Yuki sighed and shot a dirty look at Kagome. "The bio color haired guy next to him is Hatsuharu and the black haired girl next to him is Trinity his girlfriend (IAG- HAH! I DON"T CARE ABOUT RIN HARU IS MINE!)."

"My friends call me Haru."

"Everyone calls me Trini."

"The bouncy blonde next to her is Momiji" the little boy was eating a carrot but smiled a hello.

"Is he a friend?" Julia asked.

"No he's a freshman too," Yuki said sighing.

"Moving on, the guy sitting across from Hitomi is "Sir" Allen" Kagome pointed a long blonde haired guy, "the redhead next to him is Yoko and the pale blonde next to her is her semi very serious boyfriend Keiki."

"Semi?"

"Yeah we don't really know what goes between them," Trini said.

"You know we're right here" Keiki said annoyed.

"Yes we know ok the guy next to him is Bauto," she pointed at a guy with white hair pulled into a ponytail "the girl next to him is the all Major Motoko his girlfriend at least we think. The heavily dressed blonde next to her is Robin and the dark and also heavily dressed guy next to her is her over protective boyfriend Amon."

"Kagome.." he said in a warning tone.

"Next to him is major reject Haruto."

"HEY don't tell her that!"

"But it's true" Kagome shot back, "anyway the guy next to him is our neighborhood genius Michael." The dirty blonde looked up for two seconds then went back to his laptop "and the blonde next to him is Yukira and the girl next to her is Miho."

"Hi" they said in unison.

"They creepy blonde over there is Seras and next to her is the even creepier Arucard who we think are together but have no proof." Seras glared at Kagome then took a gulp from her water bottle (with blood in it) "and that's the gang" Kagome finished.

"Wow that's a lot of people" Julia said as the four girls sat down, there was a lot of food piled in the middle the only one brave enough to eat the school food was Haruto. They all ate and had conversations that had nothing to do with each other.

"How did practice go?"

"Did you hear Scar got busted for smoking."

"I bet Ashi's having surgery or something."

"Heard that Ayai sent the entire class to detention."

"So what did the Queen Whore do for her entrance today?"

"This is so confusing" Julia said as she watched Kagome and Inuyasha argue.

"What are you talking about I never did that!"

"You are such a liar Inuyasha… SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground/table "watch it" Ranma yelled as he spilt his pop on himself.

"Your fault for being so damn clumsy!"

"Oh let's take this outside!"

"Stop it both of you!" Kagome shrieked.

"Scary" Yuki commented his attention being attracted by the crash.

"Shut up you're all idiots" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha act your age not your IQ" Yoko said, Yukira giggled.

Completely oblivious to everyone thing else Hitomi and Trini were doing tarot cards.

Suddenly a "Inu Baby" came through the air as a pink blur grabbed Inuyasha's back.

"Oh great Queen Whore" Winry sighed.

"Inu Baby did you miss me" Kikyo asked bending down so far so that he had a clear view down her shirt.

"Wait if she's here that means…" Kyo looked around paranoid.

"There they are girls!" a mob of fan girls came from nowhere.

"Wait I know" Miroku did the force field thing so that the fan girls couldn't get any closer (even Miroku doesn't like THOSE fan girls)

"Who are they?" Julia asked as Inuyasha and Kagome tried to fight Kikyo off.

"Those are the fan girls" Miho began "as you can see our group consist of some of the hottest guys in school so there are A LOT of fan girls, but we also have some of the prettiest girls so we have stalkers."

"They're scary" Momiji whimpered as the fan girls started drooling.

"Inu Baby why don't you drop these geeks and come with me" she asked.

"How about not!" Kagome screeched.

"Shut up bitch," she snapped.

"Bitch? I'm not the slut!" Kagome yelled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" a squeal came from the fan girls as a older silver haired guy started to walk by "it's Sesshomaru! Let's follow him!" The fan girls started to follow Sesshomaru.

Kikyo noticed him too _if I can get with him I'll be famous_ "bye Inu Baby I'll see you later" as she ran off with the fan girls.

"Who was that?" Julia asked.

"That was the Ice Prince otherwise known as Sesshomaru…" Motoko shot a side-glance at Inuyasha "Tashio."

"Tashio……….. hey Inuyasha isn't that your last name?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr yah he's my older half brother…the big jerk thinks he can walk around all high and mighty."

"Hey what time is it?" Winry asked as she grabbed Ed's alchemist watch "hey Trini we have choir come on" she said as she grabbed her bag. Ed snatched back the watch "bye Ed" she gave him a light kiss, Trini did the same…except with Haru… you could hear the hissing of fan girls and stalkers.

"Bye Haru…..see ya guys" Trini dashed off after Winry who raised her hand in a bye.

"Man I am one lucky bastard" Ed said leaning back.

"Dude you're not the only one with a girlfriend" Van commented.

"Yeah but mine's a mechanic she fixes me up real good."

"We don't need details Ed" Kyo snapped.

"Huh" Julia was really confused.

"Edward has automail" Yuki explained.

"What?"

"Look" Ed pulled back a sleeve to show a metal arm "and my girl is the best for this kind of stuff.

"We'll be sure to tell her that" Hitomi said looking up from her cards.

"You wouldn't!"

"Remember even if she's gone we're still here and can tell her everything" Robin continued.

"She might use Mr. Shiny" Seras commented.

Ed winced visibly.

"Who's Mr. Shiny?"

"Winry's _huge_ wrench" Sakaki answered.

"You buy your girl a wrench and she tried to kill you with it" Ed mumbled.

"Only because you always- oh shit I got to get to computers or Mona will have my hind!" Michael sped off.

"Hey wait what were you going to say?" Ed hit the table "now listen Hitomi you tell Winry and I'll transmute you into a cat" he was immediately whacked hard by Van.

"Don't threaten my girlfriend" Van growled raising his fist again.

Ed twitched a bit then picked up his bag "you coming Kyo?"

"Yeah one sec" Kyo also picked up his bag he put his hand on Tohru's head (which annoyed Yuki to no end) "see ya kid…bye all" they both took off.

"What do you have next Julia?" Kagome asked.

"Uh Ms. Hinako, math" Julia replied.

"Good luck um….. Robin, Miroku, and Tohru also have that class you guys should get going" Sango said.

"Ok let's go" Miroku stood up and Yuki grabbed him.

"You touch Tohru and…….I……will……_kill_……you" Yuki threatened.

"Yes sir" a very scared Miroku answered.

"And I shouldn't even have to mention don't even _look_ at Robin" Amon said hovering other Miroku.

"Of course" Miroku started to shake.

"That's enough boys" Robin commanded.

Both just shrugged Amon walked over to Robin and kissed her forehead gently "see you later I have to go to "special" ed."

"Bye" she said back as he walked away.

"Bye Yuki" Tohru planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye."

"Come on Julia" Robin called they all left in a small group.

"Hey Robin what's "special" ed?" Julia asked.

"Oh yeah you're new, well "special" ed is special training like swords, magic the whole shebang ."

"O…….."

"Well let me warn you, Hinako hates any disobedience and if you misbehave she does strange things…….even if she looks hot" Miroku sighed.

Tohru was just humming a few tunes to herself as they walked into the classroom "oh Julia I almost forgot …….will you bear my children?"

"What!" Julia was completely aghast.

"Misbehaving again Mr. Baka" a little girl walked up to them.

"Who's that?" Julia asked.

"That's the teacher" Tohru whispered.

"That's the…..but she's so young" _how could Miroku say she's hot?_

"You are nothing but a bad boy" she took out a coin " Happo Ten-Yen attack!"

Suddenly the little girl became a full adult women she flipped the coin in her hands and Miroku fell to the ground.

"Wha…..what just happened?"

"She sucks the energy out of people and when she does that she has the mother of all growth spurts."

"But she's so hot" Miroku mumbled, she took the coin back out.

"Happo Seventy-Yen Attack" she said Miroku just kind of floated with the breeze.

"She sucked him dry" Robin stated.

"Miroku are you ok" Tohru asked bending down next to him, Miroku thought about groping her but the image of Yuki flashed in his head and he shuddered.

"Ok everyone take your seats."

**IAG- There the second chapter so REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. More?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my OC charrs and the school 

**IAG- hi I'm back I hope you all had a good Easter! And just so you know once and a while I might add a char randomly not on the chart and such but I got one review.**

Sakima1014- I'd update faster if more people reviewed TT Hotarunokoishi- doesn't it though 

The class obediently sat down (Miroku with the help of Tohru) "now my good little teens we will begin math" she transformed back. "Now if you'll- oh look a kitty" she jumped out a window after a cat.

"Does…does she do that a lot?"

"All the time" Robin said taking out a book.

"Excuse for being nosy but why are you guys here?"

"Well Robin's a witch, Tohru's just special and I'm a monk."

"Oh ok."

For the rest of the hour they just relaxed and did homework until the bell rang. "So Julia what class do you have next?"

"Uh I think I have Mr. Sohma."

"Cool you have Hatori!"

"Hatori?"

"That's Mr. Sohma's first name we know him well because of Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji…. he's their cousin…. I think…."

"Oh Hatori I am honored to say I know well too" Tohru said walking over with Miroku.

"Science…I think Trini, Seras and Haruto has that too."

"Well we got to go see yah later" the three walked off.

Julia walked alone to class _this is a strange school_ she walked inside the classroom and looked around she spotted Trini and walked over to her. "Hi…Trini I'm Julia I met you at lunch."

She looked up from her book and smiled "oh yeah the new girl sit down" she said.

"Thanks do you know Mr. Sohma?"

"You mean Hatori yeah a lot."

"O…I heard that Seras and Haruto are in this class too."

"Yeah they're-…. well speak of the devil."

Seras walked in and plopped down next to Trini "hey" she said "what's this about the devil."

"Oh we were just talking about you."

"Yeah."

"Uh excuse me for intruding but why are you all here?"

"I'm cursed, Seras is a vamp and Haruto is a witch hunter."

Julia looked at Seras who stared coldly back "do you um….."

"Drink? No I don't drink human blood only transfusion blood."

"I see" Julia shifted uncomfortably.

"Seras have you seen Sakaki?"

"No he'll probably be late again" Seras answered.

_She's from England I can hear the British accent _Julia said.

"Everyone settle down" Hatori said Haruto busted in "Sakaki you're late" Sakaki looked down at his watch then back at Hatori.

"Thank you sir I never thought that!" Sakaki said sarcastically the whole class tried not to laugh.

"Wow is he always like that?"

"That's how he earned the name total reject."

"Just sit down."

"Yes sir" Sakaki saluted Hatori…and that's what it was like for the rest of the class.the entire class was angry at Sakaki…….he cause them to get extra homework…….a mob with torches…..chased him out of the class…

"Well come on" Seras said standing up.

"What do you have Julia?"

"Special" Ed"

"Oh I have that too and I think Kyo, and a bunch of the others have that too" Trini said.

"Let's go" Tohru said and they all separated except Trini, Julia and Seras who were soon stopped by Paul.

"Well Julia I see you've made some new frie-" he stopped talking when he saw Trini and Seras "hello salty goodness."

"Paul I wouldn't" Julia warned.

"Well blonde baby why don't you and me go somewhere else" he asked closing in.

A black shadow hovered behind Paul "master" Seras said happily.

"Master?" Paul turned around and was face to face to Arucard's red eyes "holy…."

"Nice choice of words" Trini mumbled.

"Seras don't you have History" he asked lowering his sunglasses.

"Yes Master goodbye" Seras walked off avoiding Paul.

"You should be more careful someone might _squash_ you" Arucard threatened "or eat you or slice you to bits" and with that walked away.

"He's scary-" he looked at Trini "hello beautiful where have you been all my life."

"Only in your dreams moron" Trini replied coolly.

"Now don't talk like that baby."

"Paul back away she's with-."

"She's with me" Hatsuharu finished walking up.

"Hi Haru" Trini said.

"Really I don't see what a scrawny guy like you could do with a girl like this" Paul retaliated seeing he was much smaller than Arucard.

Haru twitched slightly but before he could go black…Trini slapped Paul…..hard.

"Ow hey what was that for!"

"We really didn't ask for your option" _don't go black don't go black_ Trini mentally prayed.

"You know someone like you-" Haru began angrily but was cut off by Trini kissing him.

"Whoa" Paul said.

Julia's eye's just popped out (there was the hissing of fan girls and stalkers).

A girl pushed them both out of her way then turned around and glared at them she had black cat ears and a black tail "stay out of my way and this is a school not some place to hook up."

"Kitkit you bitch" Trini said getting helped up by Haru.

"It must be my birthday" Paul said, Kitkit turned to him and threw him against a locker putting a larger dent in the locker than to him.

"Who the hell are you anyway!" she screamed.

"What business is that of yours Kitkit do you think you're better than everyone what are some sort snotty prep you're no different thank Kikyo!" Haru said because he…..turned black.

"Kikyo is a bitch who knows nothing." She looked down to the ground. "She has it easy. Being dead for me is much harder than she could ever understand. Killing you parents, being taken in by some one who then makes you your slave then dieing on the inside is much worse."

"Our hearts bleed for you but you can't take it out on others because compared to some you're lucky!"

Kitkit hit Haru "I was born like this you bastard. This is who I am. If you don't like it you can shove it up your ass."

"I'd like to see you try bitch!"

"I've sent a wrestler into a wall and past that." She hissed. "A scrawny person like you would fly much much farther."

"Don't you dare touch him" Trini threatened

"Cat's do what they won't. Not what they're told" She smirked.

"Cat? You seem more like a rat to me" Trini snapped.

"I'm a cat hanyou and born of the year of the cat! I couldn't be any farther from a rat you bitch!"

"So is that why you're so hated?"

"Naw you think?"

"Well it wouldn't be you're winning personality" Haru said sarcastically.

Kitkit formed a dagger in her hand from shadow and held it up to him. "What did you say?"

"What are you stupid I said well it wouldn't be you're winning personality" he said slowly.

"I say your the one who's stupid cow."

This time Trini twitched a bit "you know I'm surprised no one's put you down yet."

"They have tried."

"I'm not surprised."

"Actually...I killed the ones who tried..."

"I'm so scared….let's bring it on bitch" Haru lunged at her.

"Too slow." She flipped over Haru and pushed him in the back. They fought for about ten minutes and then a teacher came in.

"Everyone stop right now!" Ms. Ranisan said holding the lose your entire power pendant.

"Bitch" Kitkit snapped at her.

"Just move along" Ranisan said.

"Humph" Kitkit said walking off.

Both Haru and Trini limped slightly to the nurse's office with Julia who was trying to help them to the nurse "hey guys what happened to you?"

A badly bruised boy with white hair and red eyes with goggles and gloves asked.

"We could ask you the same thing" Haru said.

"Well...you see...I was talking to Winry and i was about to kiss her and then Ed came in...and u can guess the rest" he smiled then winced.

Everyone sweat dropped "can't you just get a hint and tell she doesn't want you?"

He sulked then raised his hand with his pointer finger in the air "I shall try!" he winced after noticing the pain from putting up his hand "But...my heart does belong to that person for me out there" he said with his eyes closed.

"Moron…..Ed must have beat you up pretty bad" he observed.

His eye twitched "O god...Haru's here..." not noticing him before.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Max sighed "You... your... your just you!" he laughed kindly. "So what happened to you anyway?"

"Kitkit" Trini answered.

"What kinda name is 'Kitkit'?" he said shaking his head.

"Ha-ha very funny" Trini fake laughed.

"Um excuse me who are you?" Julia asked.

"I'm Max, I'm in the group except I wasn't at lunch...too many girls to flirt with.." he winked and smiled as if he met a new friend.

"You mean too many boyfriends that want to kill you" Haru mumbled.

"Pretty much yea" he shrugged and laughed.

The nurse helped all three of them "you guys better stay here for a while and rest" she said then stepped out.

"Ok" Trini took out her slightly ripped book and hit Haru on the head with it "don't go black so often" she demanded.

"Whatever" Haru replied.

The door opened and Kyo came in "heard you got whooped by Kitkit" he smirked then scowled when he saw Max "why are you here."

"He hit on Winry then Ed came in" Trini explained.

"Hey...i'm single and i'm a guy, what can i say!" he laughed playfully, then held his shoulder "Man...Ed can hit hard..." he smiled and winced at the same time.

"Well duh!"

When suddenly Kitkit came in……..

IAG- ahahahahahahaah if you want to know what happens REVIEW!


	4. Julia Learns More

Disclaimer- I don't own the series or the characters from the series but I own everything else!

**IAG- Ok during the story I will probably add characters so don't mind them and the review thanks goes to…………….**

**Midnight Stalker01- I will . **

**Kitkit Ice Princess- You would pick that name **

**Hotarunokoishi- yes he is very stupid and HISS HARU IS MINE!And the fan girls and stalkers are my fav**

**Sakimi1014- never really thought of that………. **

They stared at each other for a moment, Max loudly groaned "speak of the devil" Kyo said out loud.

"O gosh...she's here, I can't believe the GREAT Kitkit actually got hurt!" Max said in sarcasm.

"Shut up you stupid dog" Kitkit growled then saw Kyo and observed him for a moment.

"Wolf...idiot..." he growled like a wolf and limbed out of the nurse's office "I can't go to 'special' ed today cause of my injuries...so I'm heading to my dorm to do some homework."

"Oh yeah that's why I'm here your dorm mate changed because of that fight with you and Ranma" Kyo said.

"O...yea...that..." he turned around slowly "So...who's my new roommate?"

"Uhhhh lemme see" he looked at a paper "uh it's Ed" Kyo said Trini tried hard not to laugh.

"GAH!" he flailed his arms "NO! No this can't be happening!" he started to walk off this time with a crutch from the nurse "Well...I'll be at the school store so I can buy some 'protective' gear"

"Huh what's that about" Kyo asked not amused.

"Oh he hit on Winry and Ed came in," Haru explained.

"Idiot."

"So why'd he get a new dorm mate?"

"He didn't recognize Ranma at first when he was a girl and hit on him."

"Dang that couldn't have been good."

"No big fight…though it was entertaining."

Kitkit was still watching bored "so are you losers going to leave sometime?"

"Fine one sec" Trini leaned out the door "hey Peso come here" she called out. A Mexican boy came in "hey Peso this is Julia a new student can you bring her to "Special" ed" she asked.

"Sure" he said looking at Julia and walked out "coming?"

"Yeah one second" Julia followed him.

"Hey Peso" she began.

"Yeah what?"

"Can you tell me more about Kitkit and Max?"

"Oh sure well Kitkit is half cat demon I think, with a major attitude problem and Max is half wolf demon and he has EETCAEATHCFWATGITW."

"What?"

"Enough ego to choke a elephant and thinks he can flirt with all the girls in the world."

"O……….are you part of the group too?"

"Naw I'm a neutral person."

"I see" Julia said _there are too many people! _

While back with Max

Max was lying on his bed doing the evil math homework "errggg evil math homework!" he broke his pencil "dang."

When Ed walked in, Max slowly turned his head "hello Max" Ed cracked his knuckles.

Max gulped "uh…uh….I didn't mean it! You know how I am!"

"Yeah I know you're dead."

"Uh…uh..uh………..hey is that Winry and um….Mr. Shiny!"

"What!" Ed whirled around terrified as Max made a quick escape through the window.

Back with Julia

"Well this is "special" ed" Peso said as they entered a large gym.

"Wow" was all she could say there was a gunning area, a sword arena, martial arts area, and so much more!

"Well see ya" Peso said walking away.

"Wait….but…….."she looked around "I don't know what to do" she heard a yell and turned around.

Ranma and Akane were fighting "Ranma you jerk stop going easy on me!"

Throwing a kick, which he jumped over easily, then was behind her tapping her on the back. "Just tell me when you get any good" he began to walk away.

"Ranma you jerk" she grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at him.

"Hey what was that for!" he yelled and turned around.

He had become a girl!

Max walked in perfectly fine and saw Ranma "oh god not again!"

"What the heck just happened!"

"He turns into a girl when splashed with cold water and turns back when splashed with hot water."

Akane picked up a kettle (who knows where it came from) and poured it on Ranma's head.

"AAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOT! NOT BOILING!HOT!"

"Shut up" Akane snapped.

"Man that was one icy chick" a black haired guy said walking over to the frozen(not really) Ranma.

"Leave the poor guy alone Roy" Winry said walking over.

Max smirked "hello Winry" he walked over noticing she didn't have her wrench.

"Oh it's you" she groaned.

He laughed "I know I'm just kidding" he smiled.

"Is that so" a voice behind him said.

"Hey Ed" Winry chirped.

"I didn't do anything" he said holding up his arms.

WHACK!

"OW I said I didn't do anything!"

"So?"

Max just grumbled and rubbed his head "oh hey….Julia right?"

"Oh yeah" Julia looked at them "hey…uh what are we suppose to do here?"

"Really whatever you want" Ed said.

"I fight ……I'm one of the best!" Max said proudly.

"Hah in your dreams" Winry said.

"Oh god I am so glad it's Friday" the black haired guy said.

"Oh shove it Roy" Ed snapped.

Hitomi and Yoko walked over "speaking of the weekend what are you guys doing Saturday?" Yoko asked.

"Oh I'm going out with…no…..maybe her…nope….o yea I remember..o wait…yea…Yukira" Max said counting his fingers.

"Is she aware of it?" asked Roy.

"Yes…" he was losing his patience with Roy.

"Right……" Roy said looking away.

Max growled like a wolf again "What do you have this weekend huh?"

"Actually I'm going out with Riza" Roy said smugly.

"Whatever, I'm canceling anyway…there's a party going on" he smiled

"What since when!" Ed said bewildered.

"Haru's holding it, it's at the girls dorm house, I was going to tell you guys at lunch but…so many girls to kiss so little time…"

Ed twitched at that last comment "you mean too many boyfriends that want to kill you."

"Pretty much yea…but at least I'm half wolf-demon, I can handle it" he saw his cousin Koga "KOGA!" he ran over to him "Where ya been?"

"I swear one of these days I'll transmute his ass to his face!" Ed said.

"What about equivalent exchange?" Roy asked.

"I figure his ego is enough" Ed said.

Max rolled his eyes at the comments, being a wolf he heard them "So ya gonna tell me?" he nudged him "Find a chick did ya?" he grinned

"I got my eye on one" Koga smirked.

"You know you'll never get her…she's way in LOVE with Inuyasha" Kagome came in that moment.

"I'M WHAT!" Kagome shrieked.

"O nothing…" he pretended he never did anything, he friendly put his arm around her "So..you goin to that party tomorrow night?"

"Duh" Kagome removing his arm.

"Hey…I meant it as friends…why does everyone think I'm a perve!" he threw his arms in the air.

"Because you are" Roy stated.

"Whatever" he stuck his tongue out.

"Well let's go do something" Winry said……

The rest of the day passed by quickly…………………but not for Julia or……Paul(he kept on hitting on girls) Max- hey that's MY job! IAG- hey don't talk you're not in the scene! Max was too busy beating up Paul to respond. IAG- ahem on with the story!

**IAG- actually this chapt is done HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA review if you want more! **


	5. Shopping And PARTY!

**Disclaimer- I only own my charrs and teachers, and school.**

**IAG- this is the mall and the party! Oh and this story is not always following Julia.**

**Hotarunokoishi- no sharing MINE! Maybe Koga…and its mostly just fun beating up Max**

**Sadistic Crazy Nightmares- yep very original .**

**Sakima1014- that's what I've been told, and I know the dare show but I haven't been in the mood……..**

Sango looked up the stairs "hey Kagome I'm going to call the guys to see if they want to come!"

A muffled "ok" come from upstairs. The phone rang seven times but Sango was use to it.

"Hey all you've reached the awesome dudes!"

"Max shut the hell up!"

"This is where you get the best dates!"

"Seriously Miroku shut the hell up!"

"Hey don't tip that!"

SPLASH!

"Cloth..Cloth!"

"Watch where you're goi-"

CRASH!

"Dude Roy catch!"

"Holy-"

CRASH

"Ed you'll pay!"

SNAP

"Oh MOTHER F-"

BOOM!

"Beeeeep"

"Hey it's me Sango answer the damn phone!"

"Sango my sweet?"

"Miroku is everyone there?"

"Mostly."

"Well Kagome, me, Trini, Tohru, and Riza are going to the mall want to come?"

"Hey guys want to go to the mall?"

"Who with?" Inuyasha called back.

"The most sexy girls in the world" was Miroku's answer.

"Miroku" Sango warned.

"I kid I kid."

"I guess" Inuyasha replied.

"Ok we'll meet you there in 10 minutes" Miroku hung up.

"Peh" Sango hung up the phone "ok you guys ready?"

"Yeah one sec" Tohru called they four girls came down stairs.

"Ok let's go" Kagome said.

At the mall

"Hey there they are" Inuyasha and Miroku, Yuki, Haru, Roy, and Max.

"You seen Ed and Winry they were suppose to meet us" Trini said looking around.

"There they are" Yuki said pointing in a direction.

Ed walked over with Winry clinging happily to his arm (with a bag).

"By the look on her face I'm guessing you bought her a tool?"

"Yeah" Ed said with a distant smile on his face.

"Look at this it's the new version" Winry took out a screwdriver.

"It looks the same to me" Max commented

"No it's a certified, iron proof……dfs.f.sdg…g..s.gf.sdg.sd." she spoke in the mechanical language.

They walked around looking at clothing when they stopped in front of a store with pink lights.

"Hey that's Kikyo's new shopping store" Tohru (the only one who calls Kikyo by her real name) said.

"Oh I see…..kinda cute skirt" Sango said looking at a skirt.

"Uh Sango that's a dress not a skirt" Kagome said sweat dropping.

"Ahh how slutty" Sago said taking away her hand as if it burned.

Trini ran over with a bag "hey look at the dress I bought" she took out a black dress(backless…you'll see why later).

"Trini why do you always wear black?" Max asked.

"I think it looks fine" Haru commented.

"Thank you Haru….and Max I'll stop wearing black when something darker comes out" Trini said to Max coolly.

"And I thought Akane was cold" Roy said faking to shiver.

"Shut up you jerk" Max growled.

"Oh its all right Max these people just don't respect the higher people" Miroku said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"You mean the perverts" Kagome stated.

"That too" Miroku said sighing.

They moved to the next store "ooo I'm in love" Sango said looking at a cool blue dress.

"Wow that's nice dress" Kagome said fingering it.

"Mine I saw it first" Sango said snatching it.

"Ok…nuts" Kagome muttered looking around as Sango went to try it on.

"Hey what about that" Kagome picked up a green two-piece dress and Sango came out.

"I think it's too small" Sango said as it reveled a little more than wanted….Miroku's eyes popped out.

"Heaven…please dear Sango buy that dress" Miroku said starting to drool.

"And be named the new Queen Whore no thank you" Sango went back to the dressing room as Kagome decided to try on the green dress.

"Hey Tohru this is more your size you try it on" Sango said from inside the dressing room and threw the dress over the door.

"Ok" Tohru took the dress and went into the other dressing room.

"Lord this is so boring" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Now don't talk like that InuYasha we get to see the girls try on dresses and –" Miroku shut up as kagome walked over in the dress.

"Well what do you think" Kagome said turning around "too loose?"

"Gagaaaaa" Inuyasha had his mouth open.

"It looks great" Trini exclaimed.

"Good I'll get it" Kagome turned around to change (in the dressing room).

"All the lovely things you could have said and what comes from your mouth gagaaaaa" Max sighed.

"Hey guys what do you think of my dress" Winry walked over in a strapless red dress "isn't it gorgeous!"

"Gorgeous" Max repeated walked forward like a zombie.

Ed help up his arm stopping Max's forehead stopping his body from moving forward "arms length if you know it's good for you" he threatened.

"Dress…Winry…." Max mumbled.

"here it is" Tohru came out the dress on her was much more…..respectable.

"Looks wonderful" Yuki commented.

"Really" Tohru said blushing.

"Really" Yuki assured.

"Well if you like it I'll get it" Tohru said happily and went back into the room.

"And I have chosen too" Sango came out in a gold dress.

"Wow not as nice as the other one but still good" Miroku said.

"You didn't get anything Riza" Tohru stated.

"Yeah I already got my dress" Riza replied.

"Yoko got this slinky white dress" Kagome added.

"Our dresses are just as nice let's go" Trini said.

"Ok" Sango and all the others bought their dresses and finished their shopping gong back to their dorms to get ready for the party.

While later with Julia

Julia picked up the phone and dialed Dorm Serenity's number (it's like 6:30) it rang a few times.

"Hey you've reached…Kagome."

"Sango"

"Akane"

"Trini"

"Hitomi"

"Yoko"

"Robin"

"Yukira"

"Miho"

"Motoko"

"Tohru"

"Seras"

"Winry"

"Riza"

"Hey what are you guys doing?"

"Inuyasha you're messing up the answering machine!"

"What the hell are you talking about?….Oh hey is that recording?"

"Yeah you retard!"

"Hey don't call me a retard women!"

"Hey we're running out of time!"

"Oh shoot well we're out doing something else so just a short message………and Inuyasha….SIT!"

WHACK!CRASH!

"MY TABLE!"

BEEP

"Wow uh I mean hey its Julia uh when is the party-"

"Hello?"

"Oh hi…who is this?"

"This is Yoko.."

"Oh hi umm when's the party tonight?"

"In ½ an hour" Yoko replied.

"Oh ok..well bye."

"Bye- KAGOME NO NOT THE GRAPE JUICE……ARGHHHHH MY DRESS!" Yoko hung up.

Julia got dressed then left at 5:55 and arrived there on time. Everyone was in Dorm Serenity there was a lot of noise coming out of the small building, she warily entered the dorm.

The boom box was blaring "Dance Dance" by Fall Out Boy.

Max walked up to Julia "C'mon, let's find you a dance partner, I got like 5 bazillion girls" he smiled.

_Tonight is just can't much worse_ was the background.

"Geeze that song is a contradiction" Sango said walking over "oh it's you" she said looking at Max.

"Whatever.." he laughed and walked into the dancing horde of boys and girls.

"Hey Max" they saw Miroku run over "hey max."

"Hey man, got a dance partner?" he laughed "I can find you one…or some" he grinned and nudged him.

"Perverts" Sango mumbled.

"But my dear Sango I would never think of cheating on you" he got closer…a little too close.

"Amateur.." Max rolled his eyes "But…he's still my best bud" he winced just feeling Miroku's pain that was to come.

SLAP!

"PERVERT" Sango stomped off.

"RANMA HONEY!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned to the door where a girl with a large spatula on her back was standing "hey look it's Ukyo" someone whispered.

"What are you doing here" Akane demanded.

"Well Ranma is my fiancée so it's my right to be here" Ukyo replied.

"Ranma here?" another girl walked in.

"Shampoo?" Ranma asked finally emerging from the horde of dancers.

"Ranma" Shampoo jumped at him Akane started steaming.

"Wow all three of Ranma's fiancées here" Yuki having just walked over commented.

"Sissy" a little girl crossed over the floor and tugged on Yuki's shirt.

"What is it Kisa?" he asked softly.

"Where's Sissy?"

"Probably with Trini" he replied.

"Oh hi Max" she hide behind Yuki scared of him (Kyo beat him up in front of her)

"O god.." he whispered to himself "Hi Kisa…what are you doing here?"

"I invited her here" Momiji said bouncing over with Haru, Trini, and Tohru.

"That's all right, right I mean there won't be any alcohol" Tohru stuttered.

"I guess…"he shrugged.

"SISSY" Kisa grabbed Tohru's hand.

A horde of purple aura walked over "oh great" Miroku mumbled "the Onigunos" he bent his head in annoyance.

Three (creepy) people were standing there "well for the record that's Kana" Max pointed at a white haired girl "Kagura" a girl with her hair in a bun "and Naraku" he pointed at a guy with long black hair and………..wearing blue eye shadow!

"Wow Naraku is that new make-up?" Van asked walking over.

"Humph" Naraku stuck up his nose and walked away.

"Bastard" the guys mumbled at the same time.

While with Inuyasha

"Hi Inu Baby let's dance" Kikyo said pulling him away from Kagome.

"Uh…help" he groaned but was soon forced to dance.

**IAG- there end of chapt please review!**


	6. Fight Part 1

**Disclaimer- do I even have to say it? **

**IAG- hmmm I only got one review ……oh well**

**Kitkit Ice Princess- ok tell me later and I update when I update..**

Kagome watched angrily as Inuyasha and Kikyo danced "stupid Inuyasha not like I care" she mumbled to herself.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha leave you all alone" Peso said walking over.

"Shouldn't you be bothering Trini or Hitomi or something" she asked annoyed.

"They're not alone and you are and plus I can't find Storm" Peso said shrugging.

"With a boyfriend like you I can see why" Koga said behind him.

"Oh Koga hey" Peso said ignorantly.

"Why don't you leave Kagome alone, ok?"

"Whatever I have to find Storm anyway see yah" Peso walked off.

"Who the heck is Storm anyway" Kagome asked.

"I think his girlfriend" Koga said thinking.

"He has a girlfriend?" Kagome said skeptically.

"Hard to believe isn't it….hey you with someone" Koga asked subtly.

Kagome shot a glance at Inuyasha still dancing with Kikyo "no" she said forcefully.

"Want to dance" he asked putting his hands in his pocket.

"I….guess.." she said giving him her hand.

"Ok let's go" Koga pulled her into the dance.

With Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Trini, Haru, Momiji and Kisa

"You say that again yah damn rat and I'll throw your ass across the room" Kyo yelled.

"What? That you're a retarded moron" Yuki asked indifferently.

"I said shut the hell up" Kyo yelled kicking a table causing it to shatter.

"EEEKKKKK" Tohru hid behind Yuki and Kisa hid behind Tohru.

"AACCCKKKK" someone yelled.

"Oh great this is all I need now" Kyo turned around to look at Max.

"Hi Max" Tohru said brightly.

"Hey" Max raised a hand then looked at the once whole table "what happened?"

"Kyo broke it" Trini commented.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY TABLE!" Yoko shrieked.

"He broke it" Max yelped pointing at Kyo.

"MY TABLE" Yoko started twitching.

"Oh shit" Kyo mumbled.

"MY TABLE!" Yoko began to chase Kyo.

"Hehe" Yuki chuckled.

Max left looking for Winry.

While with Winry

"I'll be right back Win" Ed walked away for a moment.

"Uh….er..Winry right you want to dance?" Max asked.

"Uh I don't know.." Winry looked around "I guess" she followed him.

Ed looked around _where'd Winry go_ he thought than noticed her dancing with Max _Max?………..MAX!_ steam started coming out his ears.

He heard Roy yell and turn around and walked that way not finding Roy he ran into…..MAX!

"Well how easily you dump her.." Ed twitched.

"Huh?"

"Have your taste of her already?"

"Ed you have a problem with your brain being missing" Max said laughing happily.

"BASTARD!" Ed whacked him with the metal arm

Max rubbed his head but shook it off being able to take hits "HEY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

"WITH ME? YOU'RE THE ONE GOING AFTER EVERYONE'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yea…I admit that…hey, have you seen Winry?"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

"But I haven't seen her all night!"

"LYING BASTARD!"

"YOU JERK HOW COULD YOU!" someone else yelled.

They both whirled around to she Trini close to tears yelling at Haru "what…..what did I do?" Haru was really confused.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? I TURN MY BACK ONCE AND YOU'RE ALL OVER YOUR EX!"

"Ex? As in Rin?"

"Duh! The horse girl" Trini said sarcastically.

"But I haven't seen Rin in ages" Haru was totally confused.

"YOU WERE JUST TALKING TO HER!"

"I was just talking to Yuki….." Haru stated.

"Yuki my foot unless Yuki has long black hair and wears skirts!"

"Uhhhhhhh……………….well-"

"UGGHH I CAN"T TAKE IT JUST DROP DEAD!" Trini turned around to leave.

"Hey wait-" Haru reached out to grab her shoulder but grabbed her necklace accidentally breaking it off.

"You-" grey wings burst from her back one hitting Max in the face while he was talking to Ed spreading feathers everywhere "ack! you………..you…….you…..you BASTARD!" Trini clenched her fist tightly and turned and left.

"Uh what just happened" Yuki asked.

"I think Haru was just dumped" Kyo stated as Haru sat down dumb strutted.

Everyone just stared at the person next to them.

"Hey what about me I was just hit with a wing here" Max asked pitifully.

"Oh I feel so bad for you moron" Ed growled.

"What _is_ your childhood trauma" Max mumbled, Ed clenched his fist so tight you could hear metal creaking.

"……………………" Ed twitched then lunged at Max.

Max blocked his punch but was soon caught with a jab to the gut "Ouh" Mac yelped but his claws and fangs were no showing, being a half-demon they came out with emotions, and he sliced Ed across the face.

Ed clapped his hands together then hit the ground causing the ground to rise in front of him he hit it again and a cannon came from stone.

BANG! The cannonball shot

Max did a back flip dodging it, while Ed clapped his hands together again and turned the automail into a scythe.

"ED!" the music stopped and everyone was staring at the fight.

Ed growled and looked at his side to Winry "what?" he snapped.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Oh do you suddenly care about me?" Ed snapped back.

"What are you talking about of course I care about you."

"Yeah right" Ed snorted.

"What do you mean" Winry's eyes starting to water up.

Ed scowled "I mean why should I care about you when you can't even stay loyal."

"What the hell are you talking about. wait don't even answer me …I …just don't…care." Winry just shook her head not believing a word. She turned around and stomped off screaming "WE'RE THROUGH!"

"Ummmm….I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH HER! NOR DID I COME NEAR HER!" Max ran into the crowd to find Tohru, knowing that Ed wouldn't hurt anything around a nice girl like her.

"Oh great I'll just sit here and mope" Ed sat down next to Haru.

"Wow these people are pathetic" a girl in the crowd mumbled and walked away.

IAG- review if you want more!


End file.
